Mision Demoniaca Imposible
by yuki-sempai
Summary: ...En donde estoy, ¿aun sueño, verdad?, decia ella mientras recuperaba la conciencia. No, no estas soñando por cierto, estamos en tu funeral, le decia el joven misterioso que se encontraba a su lado. Esta historia tratara de oni y su pasado, Ura Okina.


Notas de la autora:

Esta historia es original, no se basa de ninguna serie pero eso si, solo tome prestado un nombre (Ura Okina), para el coprotagonista, el nombre le pertenece a este manga: Magico, Naoki Iwamoto. Todo lo demas salio de mi mente, espero que les gustes.

Esta historia la escribo solo con fines de entrenimiento.

Notas de la autora:

Bla – conversación "Bla" – pensamiento

* * *

Capítulo 1: Conociendo al enemigo

– …que-que eres, eres un…un… – decía ella con histeria, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos.

– Un demonio, si, toda alma me ha dicho eso por cierto señorita, ha muerto "obviamente" – le decía sarcásticamente el joven demonio al alma de la chica fallecida.

– ¡He…he muerto! – decía el alma mas exaltada que antes – por favor no me haga bromas de mal gusto "no son para nada graciosas", aun quiero vivir, enamorarme y casarme, no puedo… – decía la chica cuando fue silenciada por el demonio.

– Shhh, no puedes estar callada por un minuto en tu propio funeral, tenle un poco de respeto a tu propio cuerpo – le decía señalándole el ataúd en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de la chica.

– ¡Ehhh!, esto … esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… ¿verdad? – fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de caer inconsciente al verse a sí misma en un ataúd.

Despues de 1 hora inconsciente.

– en…en donde estoy… ¿aun estoy soñando? – decía ella al recuperar la conciencia poco a poco.

– En tu funeral y no, no estás soñando – le decía el demonio pensativo.

Aun se encontraban en el funeral pero solo quedaban los seres queridos de la chica. En una de las bancas vacías, el demonio estaba sentado al lado de ella mientras esta se agarraba la cabeza, como si se hubiera pegado con algo al quedarse inconsciente. Cuando se despertó, pudo ver más de cerca a su acompañante, al punto de que su piel rosaba con la suya y en el poco tiempo de haberlo conocido no se había percatado de lo atractivo que era, su cabello era largo, plateado y liso, era el cabello más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida y en su mechón izquierdo, podía verse un mechón más pequeño de color blanco en forma de rayo, sus ojos eran profundos, de color rojo intenso, su piel era tersa y suave, ya que la chica podía sentirla en ese momento, su yukata era de color negro y de terciopelo, incluso era tan corta que sus piernas lograban verse con facilidad, eran largas y esbeltas, algo que también vio la chica fue un enorme collar de perlas doradas que colgaba de su cuello. Era tan hermoso el dios demonio que la chica no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al mirarlo.

– Hay no puede ser, tan rápido te enamoraste de mi – le decía el demonio a la chica, estaba enojado al ver su inevitable sonrojo – olvídalo si piensas que seré tu chico, además estas gorda – le dijo finalmente con un tono de decepción. Cuando dijo la palabra prohibida que no se le podía decir a una chica, en un instante ella empieza a llorar.

– Que…que cruel eres pensé que eras un caballero y un…un… - decía la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– No…no digas esa palabra o "ella" vendrá, di cualquier cosa de mí pero no digas esa palabra – le decía el demonio asustado.

– Angel – dijo finalmente el alma de la chica.

Un rayo blanco de luz empezó a salir de la nada en el funeral y cayó en medio de ellos, un humo se disperso, era tan molesto que ambos se alejaron un poco del lugar dañado. Cuando por fin se desvaneció el humo, se lograba ver una silueta femenina.

– Que estoy haciendo aquí, debería de estar en el cielo guiando a las nuevas almas a resucitar, es difícil que este en la tierra a menos que alguien me haya invocado. Qué raro… – se decía a si misma mientras caminaba un poco por el lugar – si, no hay duda, fui invocada pero por quien… – decía ella mientras buscaba con la mirada a su invocador – mmm… ah…la encontré.

– O no, viene hacia acá – decía el demonio, estaba aterrado.

– Pero quien es ella dios demonio – decía el alma de la chica mas extrañada que antes.

– ¿dios demonio? – dijo la chica invocada que se acercaba hacia ellos, de lo emocionada que estaba, convoco por su cuenta alas para volar hacia ellos pero no iba hacia su invocadora – no puede ser que seas tú Ura Okina, aun sigues estando tan apuesto, si no fuera la diosa de los ángeles en estos momentos te besaría hasta quitarte el aliento.

– ¡Ehhh! – grito el alma de la chica y el dios demonio al mismo tiempo.

– No se espanten, solo es una broma – decía la diosa recién llegada.

La diosa que estaba abrazando a Okina era hermosa, tenía el cabello era largo y de color dorado, ojos azul marino, piel tersa y llevaba una toga blanca que hacia lucir sus piernas y su esbelta figura. El alma de la chica al verla se sintió mal porque no tenía una figura envidiable como la rubia pero eso no la intimido para hablarle.

– Disculpa pero él no te invoco, fui yo por cierto quien eres, no me digas que su novia – decía el alma de la chica a la rubia que abrazaba con energía a Okina.

– Si, se que tú me invocaste gordita; soy Esterlia, la diosa de los ángeles, me encargo de guiar a las almas fallecidas a su siguiente vida y no, no soy su novia pero me encantaría serlo hehe – decía ella mientras abrazaba a Okina por el cuello.

– Olvidaste mencionar que, el dios demonio y la diosa de los ángeles por reglas de este mundo no podemos ni debemos estar juntos por más que queramos, otra cosa más, me estas asfixiando – le decía Okina a Esterlia señalándole su cuello.

– Ah, lo siento Okina por cierto, cómo te llamas pequeña, por lo que veo eres una humana que falleció recientemente – le decía Esterlia a la chica fallecida.

– "hace rato me llamo gordita, como se atreve… uff, respira, solo habrá que aguantarla por un rato mas, ya se ira"… – pensaba mientras organizaba sus ideas.

– ¿Que, estas muda?, dime tu nombre, gordita – le decía ahora más desesperada ya que quería marcharse.

– "Hay no, aquí vamos otra vez…" … Se llama Marlen, ¿feliz?, ahora puedes marcharte – dijo el dios demonio sin vacilar.

– Ese no es, mi nombre es… espera, ese es mi nombre pero, ¿cómo lo supiste? – le pregunto Marlen a Okina aun mas extrañada que antes.

– Te lo explicare después Marlen pero, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que te marches Esterlia?, te están esperando... – le decía señalandole hacia el cielo.

– Si, tienes razón, esas almas no reencarnarán solas, por cierto Marlen, ¿sabes porque vino a recogerte Okina en vez de mí? – decía Esterlia a Marlen.

– No…no lo sé, ¿tú sabes porque? – le pregunto dudosamente a la diosa.

– Si, lo sé pero no soy la apropiada para decírtelo, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Okina?, el te pude dar una mejor respuesta que yo – le decía sin rodeos a Marlen – casi se me olvida…Okina – decía mientras se dirigía volando hacia el dios demonio.

Solo fueron necesarios unos segundos para que Okina fuera sorprendido por un beso de Esterlia. Marlen estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo articular ninguna palabra al ver un leve sonrojo en el dios demonio, segundos después la diosa se separo de él diciéndole algo que solo Okina podía escuchar ya que su oído era más sensible al de un humano, después de eso Esterlia se esfumo del funeral sin despedirse de Marlen. Luego de que se marcho, el lugar en donde había caído volvió a reconstruirse, como si en ese lugar no hubiera pasado nada.

– "porque no me di cuenta antes... es obvio que le gusta…" Que… que fue lo que te dijo Esterlia… ¿Okina? – le preguntaba mientras el demonio tenia una mirada perdida en el cielo.

– ¿Eh?... ah, claro, dijo que debo explicarte porque estoy aquí y … nada mas – le decía pensativamente.

– No me engañes, se que te dijo algo mas, dímelo – le decía reclamándole.

– "extraño, pensé que no quería verla pero esto…"… sabes perfectamente que te lastimarían esas palabras si te las digo, ¿segura que quieres oírlas? – lo decía en tono dudoso.

– No, no me las digas… mejor explícame, ¿cómo supiste mi nombre? – le preguntaba sin vacilar.

– "…hace unos momentos sabia que decirle a Marlen pero ahora…Esterlia…"… – pensaba Okina mientras pensava detenidamente como explicarle.

Continuara…

* * *

Información complementaria al capítulo:

La edad de Marlen, la protagonista, es de 17 años mientras que la edad de los dioses es inmensamente enorme, por eso Esterlia le dijo "pequeña" a Marlen, por la diferencia de edades.

La protagonista (Marlen) no es delgada, es gordita, por eso el dios demonio le dijo gorda y tambien por eso Esterlia le dijo gordita.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, no soy muy buena escritora pero si, hago lo que puedo.

Cualquier comentario será recibido.

Los espero en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
